As a call application has an advantage of instant and convenient communication, a usage of the call application is comparatively frequent in people's daily life.
Generally, if receiving a call, a call device may search contact information corresponding to a phone number from an address book firstly, and then it displays the phone number and the searched contact information on a call interface. For a phone number less frequently used, the phone number or the contact information of the phone number is not stored in the address book. Only the phone number may be displayed on a call interface of the call device in such a case. It causes that a user owning the call device cannot acquire the contact information of the phone number so as to choose to neglect or reject the call.